princeofpersiafandomcom-20200213-history
Prince of Persia (series)
; The Prince (Sands of Time); Dastan (Sands of Time film); The Prince (2008 Reboot). Collage created by designer, Drew James.Ubisoft Engineer Appears To Be Teasing The Next Entry In Prince Of Persia Series]] Prince of Persia is a created by Jordan Mechner, originally published by Brøderbund, then the Learning Company, and currently Ubisoft. The franchise is built around a series of action-adventure games focused on various incarnations of the eponymous prince. The first game in the series was designed by Mechner after the success of his previous game with Brøderbund, . The title was successful enough to spawn two sequels: the series has been rebooted twice since its acquisition by Ubisoft, and has been successful enough to warrant a film adaptation, penned in part by Mechner and released by in 2010.Prince of Persia trailer released Though Mechner has been involved with the series in varying capacities throughout its history, the games themselves have been developed and published by several different companies. The first two games in the series, Prince of Persia and Prince of Persia 2: The Shadow and the Flame, were developed by Brøderbund for the . Prince of Persia 3D, the first to use , was developed by Red Orb Entertainment and published by The Learning Company on , and developed by Avalanche Software and published by on . -based video game company Ubisoft began developing and publishing the series in 2003 with Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time, and so far have been the most prolific of any company in bringing out new games in the series. ''Prince of Persia'' Trilogy The first game in the series, simply titled Prince of Persia, was created by Jordan Mechner after the success of Karateka. Drawing from multiple general sources of inspiration, including the Arabian Nights stories,IGN Presents: The History of Prince of Persia (page 1) and films like Gamasutra Features: Game Design: Theory & Practice Second Edition: Interview with Jordan Mechner and The Adventures of Robin Hood,Classic Game Postmortem: PRINCE OF PERSIA the protagonist's character animation was created using a technique called , with Mechner using his brother as the model for the titular prince.October 20, 1985 | jordanmechner.com Despite the success of the game, Mechner enrolled in 's film department, producing an award-winning short film during his time there, before finally returning to Brøderbund four years later to make a sequel to the original game.IGN Presents: The History of Prince of Persia (page 2) Production for the game, Prince of Persia 2: The Shadow and the Flame, was led by Brian Eheler, the first game's director, and Sherman Dickman, while Mechner acted as a creative consultant. The game, like its predecessor, received critical acclaim and high sales, but the company fell on financial difficulties, leading to its purchase by The Learning Company,The Learning Co. buys Broderbund which later merged with US gaming company .Mattel/ The Learning Co. in $3.8B merger On top of that, Mechner's next game for Brøderbund, a point-and-click called , was a financial failure, resulting in Mechner withdrawing from the company. Development for the third game in the series, Prince of Persia 3D, was given to Red Orb Entertainment, a former subsidiary of Brøderbund, with Mechner again working as writer and co-designer. The game was released in 1999, before the main bug checks could be carried out,Prince of Persia Legacy: poplegacy.com and was a critical and commercial disappointment. The event resulted in the Learning Company selling its entertainment division to Ubisoft, the assets of which included the Prince of Persia franchise.The Learning Company Is Profitable 75 Days After Purchase From Mattel; Agrees To Sell Its Non-Core Entertainment Division To Ubi Soft Entertainment ''Prince of Persia'' Remakes There have been a number of developed by Gameloft, some based on older PC or console titles with 2D graphics and others loosely based on contemporary games but with 2D graphics and different gameplay due to technology constraints. Gameloft has also developed some ports for both the and the .'Prince of Persia Retro' Arrives on the App Store as a Universal App for a Dollar Specifically, the company has developed HD remakes of the original Prince of Persia in 2007,1UP Classic and its sequel The Shadow and the Flame in July 2013.Prince of Persia: The Shadow and the Flame hitting Android, iOS later this month List of Games ''The Sands of Time'' Trilogy Mechner, who owned the Prince of Persia IP, was brought into work with Ubisoft on a reboot of the franchise, eventually titled Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time, although he was originally wary after his experience with the last two Prince of Persia games.title=IGN Presents: The History of Prince of Persia (page 3) The team they worked with were also working on Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: their aim with the new Prince of Persia was to breathe new life into the action-adventure genre.IGN: New Prince of Persia AnnouncedNew Prince of Persia game announced - PlayStation 2 News at GameSpot The Sands of Time was an instant success, although it suffered from lower-than expected sales, leading to the team behind it reworking the aesthetic formula. Mechner did not take part the production of the next game, Warrior Within, and he later commented on finding the dark atmosphere and heightened level of violence unappealing.They Did What To My Game?! The changes also provoked mixed reactions from critics, but sales for the series increased and a third game, eventually titled The Two Thrones, went into production.title=IGN Presents: The History of Prince of Persia (page 4) For The Two Thrones, the developers and artists tried to strike a balance between the lighter fantasy tones of Sands of Time, and the hyper-violent tone of Warrior Within.Painting a Prince The another handheld game in the series was developed alongside and released in the same year as The Two Thrones for the . It was titled Battles of Prince of Persia, and was a real-time strategy game set between Sands of Time and Warrior Within.Battles of Prince of Persia It received mediocre reviews from critics.Battles of Prince of Persia DSBattles of Prince of Persia for DS In November 2008, Ubisoft revealed that they were working on a new entry in the franchise,Ubisoft Announces New Prince of Persia Title which turned out to be The Forgotten Sands, an interqual filling in some of the narrative gap between Sands of Time and Warrior Within.Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands Announced The game was released in May 2010, timed to tie in with the film adaptation of the first game in the Sands of Time subseries, also titled The Sands of Time.title=New Prince of Persia confirmed for May PlayStation 3 Port The Prince of Persia Trilogy (known as Prince of Persia Trilogy 3D on the remastered collection's title screen) is a collection of The Sands of Time trilogy released on as part of the range.Rumor: Mortal Kombat and Prince Persia HD Collections Go 3D on PlayStation 3 The collection includes The Sands of Time, Warrior Within and The Two Thrones, all previously released on s and . The games were remastered in HD for the PlayStation 3 with and support on one . The remastered collection was released on November 19, 2010 on Blu-ray in regions. The release marks the first Classics HD title to not be published by . In North America, the three games were originally released separately as downloadable only titles on the . The first, The Sands of Time, was released on November 16, 2010 while the other two games followed in December 2010.Prince of Persia HD Titles Coming to North America The Blu-ray version was to be released in North America on March 22, 2011Splinter Cell Trilogy sneaking into shops in late March] but the collection then ended up being delayed until April 19, 2011. List of Games 2008 Reboot In 2006, concept designs surfaced hinting at another entry in the franchise.date=2006-09-21 Ubi's Booby: New Games Leaked The game, titled Prince of Persia was finally officially unveiled in 2008, with Ubisoft marketing it as a reboot of the franchise, with its level and combat design harking back to the original 1989 game.Ubidays 2008: Interview Part 1 HD The was released December 2, 2008, receiving mixed reviews from most video game outlets and decent sales.Ubisoft reports third quarter 2008-09 sales (original link) Alongside the main game, Ubisoft Casablanca developed a direct sequel for the Nintendo DS, Prince of Persia: The Fallen King.Ubisoft Announces Prince of Persia: The Fallen King™ Exclusively for Nintendo DS™ The game was released alongside Prince of Persia, and received mixed reviews.[http://ds.ign.com/articles/937/937340p1.html Prince of Persia: The Fallen King review at IGN][http://www.gamespot.com/ds/action/princeofpersiaworkingtitle/review.html? Prince of Persia: The Fallen King review at GameSpot][http://www.1up.com/do/reviewPage?cId=3171911&p=39 Prince of Persia: The Fallen King review at 1UP]IGN Presents: The History of Prince of Persia (page 6)|author=Rus McLaughlin, Scott Collura, and Levi Buchanan List of Games Current Status Over the past decade, the series has been relatively dormant. In 2013, Yannis Mallat, CEO of Ubisoft Montreal, said that the franchise was being "paused", saying that "As soon as we have something to show, we will".Prince of Persia Franchise 'Paused' In the following months, Ubisoft confirmed that they were either planning or considering next-gen entries in multiple franchises, including Prince of Persia.Far Cry 4, Beyond Good & Evil 2 and Prince of Persia being considered at Ubisoft In a January 2018 interview, Jordan Mechner confirmed he was trying to revive the series.Prince Of Persia Creator Trying To Revive Franchise In a September 2018 interview with Game Informer, Ubisoft CEO Serge Hascoet, when asked about dormant Ubisoft IPs, stated "I love Splinter Cell. I love Prince of Persia. I can't disclose any information at this time, but I can say we are fighting for resources. It's not a question of will, it's a question of means."Game Informer #105: The Creative Licencor 2008 Graphic Novel Jordan Mechner finished writing the story for a graphic novel in 2007. The novel was written by A.B. Sina, and illustrated by Alex Puvilland and Pham Le Uyen. It was released by First Second Books in autumn 2008.Q&A: Mechner Talks Prince Of Persia Movie, XBLA RemakeOur Giant Guide To Video Game Comics The story jumps to and from the 9th and 13th centuries, following the story of a young girl named Shirin and a prince named Guilan. Although it belongs to the franchise the plot is not related to any of the games or that of the 2010 film.Creator Jordan Mechner Explains The 'Prince Of Persia' Universe, And Where The New Graphic Novel Sits ''The Sands of Time'' Film March 2004, sought to gain feature film rights to the 2003 Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time game under the banner of Walt Disney Pictures.[http://www.variety.com/article/VR1117901177.html?categoryid=1238&cs=1&s=h&p=0 Jerry Preps for Prince of Persia] Jordan Mechner was hired by Executive Producer John August to write a screenplay. Another script, by Jeffrey Nachmanoff was commissioned as well. Merchner originally wanted an animated film, but accepted the terms of Disney and Bruckheimer's deal.SDCC 08: Mechner Talks Persia Movie The film was officially announced in 2007 as a major attraction for Walt Disney PicturesHollywood films' dating game, following the announcement that director Mike Newell would helm the film. The announcement that Jake Gyllenhaal and Gemma Arterton were cast as Dastan and Tamina was met with almost unanimous disagreement from the online community for whitewashing Iranian characters by casting white actors for the roles.25 Characters Hollywood Whitewashed - Complex Magazine The Disney launched a merchandising gambit with Disney and LEGO Group Announce Strategic Licensing Relationship and the film was officially released May 28, 2010 after being postponed in light of the release of in 2009 and a request to refine film's special effects. It was met with mixed reviews. Though it out-grossed other major video game films such as 's (2001) and 's (1995) on a worldwide scale, it failed to gross budget in the United States. The Sands of Time was meant to be the beginning of a seven film franchise. ''Prince of Persia: Before the Sandstorm'' Prince Persia: Before the Sandstorm is a 2010 one-shot comic book that serves as a direct prequel to the feature film and thus explains the motives and backgrounds of some characters. It was published by and written by Jordan Mechner with illustrations by Todd McFarlane, Nico Henrichon, David Lopez and Bernard Chang. Trivia *In the , there is a mission named "Prince of Persia". External links *A Prince In The Making - PS3 Feature at IGN *[http://www.penny-arcade.com/presents/prince/ Penny Arcade Presents: The Two Thrones] (Archive) *Prince of Persia mission on the Assassin's Creed wiki. References }} Category:Games Category:Sands of Time Canon Category:Prince of Persia (Original Canon) Category:Prince of Persia (2008) Canon Category:Sands of Time Film Canon Category:Prince of Persia (Graphic Novel Canon)